In fiber-optic communication, an optical connector is used to connect optical fibers for optical signal transmission. Such an optical connector holds two optical fibers with their end faces facing each other to allow optical signals transmitted through one optical fiber to enter the other optical fiber. The optical connector includes two ferrules, a sleeve, and a pressing member, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 64-84210 and 2005-181902.
Each ferrule receives and holds an optical fiber. The tubular sleeve receives the two ferrules inserted through its two ends while the sleeve is slightly expanded. The sleeve holds the ferrules.
However, the optical connectors described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 64-84210 and 2005-181902 each have the pressing member with its bottom plate and pressing portions formed from a bent metal plate. When the pressing member is fitted on the ferrules, the pressing portions are first expanded away from the sleeve to rotate about the bends and then hold the flange between them.